Reste
by Ellypsis
Summary: Voici ma participation au secret santa 2015, Un Sherlolly comme demandé. Warnings : utilisation de drogue.


.

.

 ** _POV Molly Hooper_**

C'est vendredi, il est 21h. Je ferme à clefs la porte de la morgue tout sourire. La semaine est enfin terminée et je suis d'autant plus joyeuse du fait que je viens de poser mes deux semaines de congé annuel. J'ai prévu de partir deux semaines seule en France, en Normandie, pour me ressourcer.

C'est donc toute contente que je me dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Emmitouflée dans mon écharpe en laine, je sors affronter l'air glacial de Londres au mois de décembre. Malgré la neige les rues sont pleines et bruyante, je dois donc lutter pour me frayer un passage intra-foule afin de rentrer chez moi pour de préparer ma valise. Mon train part demain matin, et je préfère être sûre de ne rien oublier, car je ne parle pas deux mots de français et n'ai pas envie de devoir chercher des choses sur place, dans le but de m'éviter toute humiliation...

Après dix minutes de marche, je tourne sur la droite, dans une petite rue déserte et sombre. Mon appartement se trouve juste au bout, mais je déteste passer par là lorsque le soleil s'est couché. A chaque fois j'ai des frissons glacés qui me remonte lentement le long du dos, pour finalement élire domicile dans le creux de ma nuque. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel peureux, mais je dois avouer que parfois certaines situations peuvent me rendre rapidement paranoïaque.

Peu assurée, je continue ma route sans ciller. Les bruits de circulations s'amenuisent peu à peu, tout devient silencieux, seuls les crissements de mes pas sur le sol gelé résonnent.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de ma porte lorsque soudainement, j'aperçois une ombre fine et élancée qui avance vers moi, en titubant. Je prends peur et accélère le pas. Je me trouve rapidement devant ma porte et tente de faire rentrer les clefs dans la serrure, mais à cause de mon angoisse mes mains tremblent, et les clefs m'échappent, glissant sur le sol verglacé. Je m'accroupis pour les ramasser, mais il est trop tard. Une main tremblante se pose sur mon épaule. Une voix rauque murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Je suis foutue, et je le sais, ce genre d'agression arrive si souvent à Londres, des ivrognes qui attaquent et parfois même violent des jeunes demoiselles, je peux vous le confirmer, c'est mon métier, les corps des victimes défilent devant moi chaque semaines.

Je ferme les yeux, et positionne mes bras au-dessus de mon crâne afin de parer un éventuel coup.

Je me vois déjà sur la table de dissection de la morgue, mais les secondes passent, la main sur mon épaule n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et j'entends toujours la respiration saccadée de mon pseudo « agresseur ». Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et me lève brusquement, puis je pousse brutalement l'étranger qui se trouve derrière moi contre le mur. Il perd l'équilibre et va s'écraser sur le sol au ralenti. Je profite de sa chute pour attraper mes clefs et rentrer chez moi. Mais juste avant de fermer la porte j'entends l'homme me dire faiblement :

« Molly … Att… Attends »

Tout en me demandant comment est-ce que cet inconnu peut connaître mon nom, je tâte mon mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur qui sert à allumer mon porche afin d'essayer de l'identifier.

J'appuis sur le bouton.

Le sol enneigé s'éclaire, dévoilant l'identité de l'étranger étalé devant ma porte.

.

.

.

« Sher… Sherlock ! »

Il est en piteux état. Ses yeux sont mi-clos, comme éblouis par la lumière. Ses cheveux sont sales et collent contre son front. Il a des cernes qui lui descendent jusqu'au milieu des joues. Ses membres tremblent de toutes parts. Il est presque aussi blanc que la neige qui l'entoure.

« Mais enfin Sherlock.. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Un grand sourire fatigué s'étend sur ses lèvres.

« Coucou Molly » Me dit-il doucement en riant.

« Sherlock qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, relève toi voyons ! »

Il tente tant bien que mal de prendre appui sur ses bras, mais ces derniers tressaillent, comme dépourvus de toutes forces. Il reste donc allongé sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'essaye alors de le redresser, et après plusieurs secondes d'effort intense, il est debout chancelant en face de moi, avec son sourire béat toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et c'est à cet instant précis que je comprends.

Je m'approche de lui afin de vérifier les symptômes.

 _Pupille dilatées._

 _Décoloration de la peau._

 _Euphorie injustifiée_.

Et pour couronner le tout, je remonte sa manche.

 _Traces de piqûres_. De celles datant de plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à la toute dernière ne datant à peine de moins d'une heure.

Il est complétement déchiré.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décide de le faire rentrer chez moi.

Je suis presque obligée de le porter sur 5 mètres, avant de le faire s'allonger sur mon canapé. Il continu de maugréer, mais je ne comprends toujours pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il essaie de dire. Il tousse, puis commence à trembler de toutes parts. Ses spasmes sont de plus en plus forts, et il est entièrement glacé. Mais mes connaissances en médecine me permettent de me rendre compte qu'il est simplement en pleine redescente. Je le laisse donc sur le sofa, et le recouvre d'une épaisse couverture afin de diminuer ses frissons.

.

.

.

Je sens comme un nœud dans mon estomac, j'ai peur pour lui. Pas à cause de l'état dans lequel il est à cet instant précis –car je sais qu'il ne risque plus une overdose, et que son organisme est simplement en train d'éliminer les toxines – mais à cause des nombreuses marques d'injections que j'ai pu observer auparavant. Cela signifie qu'il a recommencé depuis un certain moment, et qu'il est sûrement redevenu accro. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le faire rechuter.

Il va falloir que je lui parle quand il se réveillera – car oui, il s'est enfin endormi – pour que je réussisse à le convaincre de partir en désintoxication. Même si je sais que c'est déjà peine perdue… Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de pire.

Je songe considérablement à contacter son frère, c'est la seule personne qui – _je pense_ – a encore de l'influence sur lui, depuis que John est partit. Mais je préfère d'abord attendre qu'il soit éveillé, avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

Je sais au plus profond de moi-même que je dois l'aider, j'en ai besoin, et je sais également que je n'aurais pas de repos tant qu'il sera dans cet état.

Lorsque je le vois ainsi, les yeux clos, le visage neutre, il a l'air si vulnérable, et si seul. Et cela me fend le cœur.

.

.

.

Il est 00h30, et Sherlock commence lentement à émerger. Il ne tremble plus, mais il est toujours aussi pâle. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent lentement, l'un après l'autre. Il sort en douceur du royaume des songes, il relève la couverture, et s'assoit tout en massant ses tempes. Je m'assois à côté de lui en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Il le descend d'un trait.

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » dit-il froidement.

« Tu es venu tout seul figure toi, tu m'attendais devant chez moi quand je suis sortie du travail. » lui répondis-je sur la défensive.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ? »

Je me lève, en me met en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Parce que tu étais complétement défoncé ! Tu n'arrivais même pas à marcher tout seul ! Je tiens à avoir une explication, et ne me dis pas que c'est pour une enquête ! »

« Je m'ennuyais c'est tout, n'en fais pas tout un drame, même à moi il m'arrive d'avoir des … moments de faiblesses ! C'était juste une fois comme ça ! » il jette un coup d'œil rapide à mes valises « Désolé si j'ai retardé ton départ en vacances.»

Il fait mine de se relever afin de partir vers la porte, mais je le repousse assez violemment par les épaules pour qu'il reste assis.

Il me dévisage, surpris.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui attrape le bras gauche.

Je relève sa manche, qu'il rattrape aussitôt afin de la remettre en place. Maintenant, il sait que je sais. Et il baisse les yeux, comme s'il était un enfant, et que j'allais le gronder.

« Ecoute-moi bien Sherlock. Je sais que c'est ta vie et que cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je ne te laisserai pas foutre ton existence en l'air comme ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, et tu le sais. Ça finira par te tuer. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner, et je dois mettre ton frère au courant… »

Il se lève brutalement. Me faisant face.

« JAMAIS ! » hurle-t-il.

« Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu ici ! Maintenant j'aimerais rentrer chez moi ! »

Il sert les poings. Et je vois très nettement quelques larmes briller dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant, tremblant de rage et de peur, si triste, perdu. Il est vraiment mal.

« Sherlock… Tu as replongé depuis au moins 1 mois. Tu dois faire une cure, tu dois te sevrer sinon tu n'arrêteras jamais … Et c'est de mon devoir de prévenir Mycroft, il est le seul qui a assez de moyens pour t'obliger à le faire. Moi tu ne m'écouteras jamais. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est la seule issue possible. »

Il se rassoit doucement, il glisse sa tête entre ses mains.

« S'il te plaît Molly tout mais pas ça, je n'y survivrai pas une deuxième fois… Il n'y a rien de pire que ces endroits.. »

Il me fait tellement de peine, et j'aimerais pouvoir le délivrer de son mal-être. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, car je sais qu'il ne plaisante pas en disant qu'il ne survivrai pas à une deuxième cure de désintoxication, mais d'un autre côté, s'il n'en fait pas une, il n'arrêtera jamais et il en mourra aussi ...

Soudainement, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

.

.

.

 _-Alors Mr. Holmes est-ce que cela vous conviens ?_

 ** _-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Mycroft, et non, je ne vois pas d'objections à votre projet, et comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, vous aurez à disposition tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Mais… Sachez juste que s'il lui arrive le moindre malheur, vous serez tenue comme seule et unique responsable._**

 _-Très bien, merci beaucoup … euh Mycroft..._

 ** _-C'est moi qui vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour mon frère . Je vous souhaite bonne chance, car vous allez en avoir besoin. Bonne soirée._**

Il raccroche.

J'ouvre la porte du salon. Sherlock n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il est toujours assis sur le canapé. Je m'approche de lui.

Il me dit alors, sans même prendre le temps de relever la tête :

« Où est-ce que mon frère a décidé de m'envoyer ? »

Je lui souris.

« Je pense que tu vas être étonné. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce terme soit approprié… »

« Au contraire, je pense que tu vas être surpris. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, visiblement agacé.

« Eh bien dis-moi ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

Je m'agenouille devant lui, et lui prends la main. A mon grand étonnement, il ne la retire même pas, et me fixe d'un regard sombre et froid.

« Figure toi que tu ne vas pas allez dans un hôpital, ou dans un centre spécial. »

Il fronce les sourcils, mais je continue.

« J'ai proposé un marché à ton frère : Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je pars en vacances demain matin, pour deux semaines, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais t'emmener avec moi, afin de m'occuper moi-même de ta désintoxication. Comme ça tu n'aurais pas besoin de te confronter à des médecins, des psys ou autre. »

Le coin droit de sa bouche se relève lentement en un début de sourire.

« Mais Sherlock, il y a des conditions sur lesquelles ton frère a appuyé. »

Il rit froidement. Son sourire disparaît.

« C'était trop beau … »

« Tu devras m'écouter. Tu es sous ma responsabilité. Et tu devras m'expliquer un peu comment tu en es arrivé là.. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de parler ! Je vais bien ! »

Il me repousse, se lève, et traverse la pièce enragé.

« Sherlock… Je te promets que tout se passera bien. Je ne te forcerais à rien.»

Je me dirige à côté de lui.

« Ecoute-moi, c'est soit ça, ou soit tu pars dans un centre spécialisé. C'est à toi de choisir. »

Il me regarde tristement.

« Je pense qu'il est évident que je préfère partir avec toi, même si cela ne m'enchante pas non plus..»

.

.

.

Il est 7h. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, autant vous dire que je suis fraîche… J'ai dû veiller sur Sherlock, car les premiers signes du manque ont commencés à faire surface, uniquement des tremblements et nausées pour l'instant. Mais avec le temps cela va s'empirer … Je me remémore lentement mes cours de la faculté :

« _douleurs importantes au niveau des articulations et des jambes, spasmes musculaires et douleurs dans les différentes parties du corps, vomissements, fièvre, sensations de chaud et de froid, tremblements, fatigue extrême, irritations, l'agressivité, et insomnies sur plusieurs jours »_

J'ai comme l'impression que mes vacances ne seront pas reposantes…

Je suis en train de réveiller Sherlock, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentie.

Je me demande qui cela peut bien être, j'ai n'ai que rarement de la visite.

J'envoie Sherlock sous la douche sans trop de difficultés puis me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre.

Devant moi, se tient un homme plutôt grand un peu enrobé, avec un début de calvitie. Il tient de la main gauche un sac noir et dans la droite une mallette en cuire brun. Il est assez intimidant… Mais je le reconnais immédiatement.

« Mycroft ?! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? »

Il tend le sac vers moi.

« Eh bien je pense que mon frère aura besoin de quelques affaires pour votre petite excursion, comme cela, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller en chercher.»

« Merci beaucoup ! A vrai dire, je n'y avait même pas pensé… C'est très aimable à vous. »

« Je prends simplement soin de mon frère . Chose que malheureusement même à son âge il n'est pas encore capable d'accomplir seul. »

« Très bien, je l'informerai que vous êtes passé lorsqu'il sera sorti de sa douche. Merci beaucoup. »

Je prends le sac et m'apprête à fermer la porte, mais il ajoute :

« Mais je dois vous avoue que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma visite. »

Intriguée, je lui réponds :

« Je vous écoute…»

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que vous auriez sûrement besoin d'aide pour le trajet… Je doute fort que les autorités laissent un junkie prendre le train sans problèmes, et il est évident que nous souhaitons tous éviter les ennuis. J'ai donc eu une idée. »

J'acquiesce, attendant la suite.

« Je tiens donc à mettre à votre disposition mon jet privé, afin d'éviter tout désagrément judiciaire suite à l'état de mon cher frère. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux… Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de toute ma vie.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout… Dans le but d'éviter tout inconvénient pour vous lors de ce vol, vous devez placer Sherlock sous sédatif, afin qu'il soit plus coopératif… »

« Il n'acceptera jamais, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.. »

Il sourit, et rajoute :

«Effectivement, et c'est donc pour cela qu'il ne sera au courant de rien. »

J'ouvre la bouche, afin de lui demander comment est-ce qu'il a prévu de procéder, mais il continue avant même qu'un son soit sorti de ma cavité buccale.

« J'ai ici dans ma mallette un somnifère ultra puissant, incolore et insipide. Vous devrez réussir à le lui faire ingurgiter de quelques manières que ce soit. Une fois que cela sera accompli, mes hommes viendront vous chercher pour vous conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport où vous prendrez l'avion tous les deux. Il y a environ 1 heure de vol, puis une fois sur place, d'autres hommes à moi vous conduiront jusque chez vous. Le médicament a à peu près 8 heures d'effet, mais cela peut varier en fonction de l'état de fatigue du patient, Sherlock devrait donc émerger en milieu d'après-midi, mais cela va chambouler tout son rythme de sommeil, je vous conseille donc pour son bien-être et également pour le vôtre de lui en remettre une dose dès son réveille, afin qu'il dorme jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et seulement à partir de là vous pourrez commencer son sevrage. Des questions ? »

« Euuuh … Non… »

Il me tend la mallette que j'attrape aussitôt.

« Parfait ! Sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissant . Et sachez également que vos vacances ne seront pas de tout repos… »

Il me salue et se retire.

.

.

.

Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginée, le plan s'est déroulé sans accrocs.

Lorsque Sherlock est sorti de la douche, je lui ai préparé un thé dans lequel j'ai mélangé une dose de sédatif, il l'a bu sans broncher, puis s'est endormi en moins de 5 minutes sur le canapé. J'ai ensuite rassemblé toutes les affaires nécessaires dans l'entrée et attendu l'arrivée des hommes de mains de Mycroft. Ils ont débarqué 10 minutes plus tard, ont mis Sherlock sur un brancard pour l'amener dans la voiture et pris les bagages qu'ils ont mis dans le coffre de la grande berline noir. Le chauffeur nous a ensuite conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport de Londres-Gatwick, là où nous attendait le jet du politicien. L'avion a décollé à 9h tapante, et nous a déposé tout en douceur à l'aéroport de Rouen. Ensuite, d'autre « pions » de Mycroft nous ont récupérés puis emmener jusqu'à l'ancienne maison de mes parents. Une fois sur place, les hommes ont mis Sherlock dans un lit à l'étage et les bagages dans l'entrée, puis sont partis.

Je suis donc actuellement assise dans un vieux fauteuil, un livre passionnant en main, à droite du lit, à attendre que Sherlock se réveille. J'observe sa cage thoracique monter et descendre lentement, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme, et malgré les énormes cernes présentes sous ses yeux, il est étonnement beau. Enfin comme d'habitude quoi, mais là, on dirait que toute agressivité l'a quitté, il me ferait presque penser à un ange. Ses boucles couleur ébène sont étalées tout autour de sa tête, et je dois me retenir de ne pas passer mes mains dedans.

Tout en rêvassant, le speech de Mycroft me revient peu à peu en tête, et en y repensant, il est évident que jamais je ne donnerai pas une autre dose de ce médicament à Sherlock. C'est moi qui ai fait des études médecine, pas Mycroft. Et malgré le fait que je ne doute absolument pas de ses capacités intellectuelles, il faudrait être dingue pour donner plusieurs fois consécutive ce genre de médicament à un drogué ! Il pourrait en tomber accro en moins de deux minutes ! Je vais simplement le laisser émerger en douceur, et après les choses sérieuses pourront commencer.

Les premiers jours de sevrages sont les plus douloureux. Je me demande vraiment comment est-ce que ça va se passer… Sachant qu'un Sherlock « normal » n'est pas forcément agréable et plaisant à vivre, je me questionne réellement sur comment va être le Sherlock en manque…

.

.

.

Il est 17h, le soleil commence déjà à décliner, et Sherlock est de plus en plus mouvementé, son réveil est proche. Ses spasmes sont de plus en plus réguliers, et puissants. Je vais dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une serviette mouillée pour la lui passer sur le visage, il est brulant. Il commence même à crier dans son sommeil.

Puis, d'un coup, il ouvre les yeux, et se relève assis en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis retombe mollement sur le matelas, tremblant.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et passe la serviette humide sur le front, en lui murmurant que tout va bien, et qu'il va s'en sortir.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et gémit d'une voix sèche.

« De l'eau.. »

Je me lève en vitesse et lui ramène un verre de la cuisine, et lorsque que je reviens, il est un peu plus réveillé, mais tremble toujours autant. Je lui tends le verre qu'il descend d'un trait.

Il se recouche et me demande mollement :

« On … On… est où »

« Nous somme en France, Sherlock. En Normandie. »

« Pourquoi je … ne me souviens de rien.. ? »

« Eh bien euuh… à vrai dire je t'ai fait prendre un somnifère pour éviter les problèmes pendant le vol… »

Il fronce les sourcils et continu d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

« Le vol …? »

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de mentionner que ton frère nous a gentiment prêté son avion.. »

« Il a finalement trouvé… un moyen de se débarrasser de moi … »

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre, et je m'assois sur le bord du lit, lui disant d'une voix douce :

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ton frère tient énormément à toi Sherlock… »

Il roule sur le dos fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux en batailles, il ne proteste pas.

« Maintenant il faut que tu manges et que tu te reposes. »

« Mmmh.. »

Je me lève afin de le laisser dormir tranquillement, mais juste avant de passer le seuil de la porte...

« Molly… reste.. »

.

.

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, je ne réalise pas vraiment où est ce que je suis. Mon dos me fait horriblement souffrir. Petit à petit, je me rends compte que j'ai dormi assise par terre dans la salle de bain, la tête posée contre le mur. Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mes cuisses. Sherlock, roulé en boule au sol, y a confortablement installé sa tête. Mes mains se baladent doucement dans sa sublime chevelure bouclée.

Les événements me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire.

Sherlock a passé sa nuit au-dessus des toilettes – je passe les détails – à cause du manque. Et moi je suis restée à ses côtés afin de m'assurer que tout se passe au mieux…

Ses vomissements étaient incessants, la nuit a été très longue… Il n'arrêtait pas de me supplier pour que je lui donne « sa dose » me disant qu'il en avait besoin, que c'était vital pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant… ça m'a fendu le cœur.

Il ne cesse toujours pas de trembler, mais au moins, il dort. Je n'ose bouger, de peur de le réveiller.

J'attends patiemment.

Puis soudainement, il se réveille, hurlant de douleur.

Il se roule sur le sol.

« Molly ! J'ai mal … ! J'en ai besoin s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas Sherlock ! d'ici quelques jours tout sera terminé, tu peux y arriver ! tu l'as déjà fait.. »

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, je ne comprends pas.

« Cette fois c'est différent Molly ! Cette fois je n'ai rien qui me pousse à arrêter ! Je suis seul ! Je n'ai rien à faire sur cette planète, je ne suis qu'entouré d'idiots inintéressants et superficiels ! Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi, je ne compte pour personne. »

« C'est faux tu ..»

Il me coupe :

« Mon frère et moi étions très proches pendant l'enfance, mais cet égoïste m'a laissé seul chez mes parents dès qu'il l'a pu, j'aurais pu devenir dingue ! Puis maintenant c'est John ! Le seul et unique ami que je n'ai jamais eu, qui s'en va du jour au lendemain pour les beau yeux d'une femme, me laissant seul et sans nouvelles ! Les seules personnes en qui j'ai eu un tant soit peu confiance m'ont abandonné à tour de rôle »

Il pleure silencieusement. Je lui prends la main et lui dit :

« Tu oublies plusieurs personnes… »

Il lève ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi.

« Je suis sûre que tu comptes énormément pour tes parents, et … et aussi Mme. Hudson, et puis euh.. Lestarde … Mais aussi… »

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, gênée..

« Même si je sais que de ton côté je ne suis qu'une idiote sans cervelle et que mon existence t'importe peu…Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sherlock. »

Il ouvre la bouche, pour me répondre mais avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, je le stoppe :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais… Je voulais juste que… Que tu le sache… Et que tu sache également que tu n'es pas seul.. »

Il reste bouche bée, mal à l'aise, et ne répond rien. Il finit par détourner le regard, m'ignorant royalement.

Je me lève déçue et déclare platement :

« Je vais descendre faire le petit-déjeuner, il faut que tu manges un peu »

Il ne me retient pas, ne m'accorde même pas un regard.

En descendant l'escalier, je me sens triste. Je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration ou autre, mais au moins un merci, ou même juste un sourire de sa part. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été tendre avec moi, et je n'avais pas l'intention que cela change. Mais j'espérais peut-être un peu de reconnaissance…

.

.

.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je décide d'emmener Sherlock faire une balade dans les bois, l'air frais devrait lui fera le plus grand des bien, et j'espère que la promenade l'aidera à penser à autre chose.

Sa douleur m'est insupportable, je voudrais tant pouvoir l'apaiser, et j'essaie de mon mieux de lui changer les idées, mais ce n'est pas évident.

D'ici demain, les symptômes devraient commencer à aller crescendo, mais pour l'instant, il souffre terriblement.

Malgré son opposition virulente, je le force à s'habiller chaudement, l'hiver normand est plutôt glacial.

Sous ses cinq couches de vêtements, Sherlock tremble encore comme une feuille, et malheureusement cela n'est pas dû au froid …

Nous commençons à marcher tranquillement à travers champs, le long du chemin qui mène à la forêt. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot.

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, c'est magnifique. Je suis subjuguée par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Le ciel est bleu pâle, rayé de nuages rosâtre, le soleil est à l'horizon, rouge comme le sang. Et à l'opposé, la Lune n'a pas encore disparue, elle est pleine, magnifique, s'apprêtant à disparaitre derrière les plaines.

Tout cela m'apaise et me calme. Et je crois que cela fonctionne également sur Sherlock.. Il ne tremble plus, et il pourrait presque sembler serein s'il on enlevait ses yeux injectés de sang, et les poches qui se situent juste en-dessous.

Nous continuons tranquillement notre promenade, sans échanger un seul mot, mais c'est loin d'être dérangeant, c'est même plutôt agréable. Nous profitons du doux bruit des oiseaux, ainsi que celui du vent lorsqu'il rencontre les champs de blé qui s'étendent à perte de vue autour de nous.

Au bout de 30 minutes de marche, nous arrivons finalement à l'orée de la forêt. Sherlock semble absent, mais au moins cela lui permet de penser à autre chose, et de lui vider l'esprit.

Il marche quelques mètres derrière moi, et j'entends sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide et bruyante. Je sors donc une bouteille de mon sac à dos et la lui tends. Il la prend, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il est pâle, trop pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Il titube, lâche la bouteille, et s'écrase en douceur sur le sol.

Je me positionne à côté de lui, voulant lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais avant même que je puisse parler, il me tourne le dos, et vomit son petit-déjeuner sur le sol.

Il reste assis quelques instants puis se relève doucement tout en s'appuyant sur moi. Il est chancelant.

« Sherlock, est-ce-que tu veux rentrer ? Ou que j'aille chercher la voiture ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« _non_ … Non, je préfère marcher. »

« Très bien, mais on va y aller doucement d'accord ? Parce que tu n'as plus rien dans l'estomac à présent… »

Il acquiesce.

Je le laisse partir devant, à son rythme, mais après plusieurs mètres, il se retourne, et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Molly… Par rapport à hier soir je … »

Je ne le laisse même pas finir sa phrase, je ne veux pas être plus blessée que je ne le suis déjà..

« Sherlock, ça m'est égale, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. C'est pas grave de toute façon je sais très bien que tu es un soi-disant _sociopathe_ et que tu te fiche royalement de l'affection que je peux te porter, alors je ne veux pas épiloguer dessus pendant des heures. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris ! »

Soudain il me plaque contre un arbre avec une force dont j'ignorais l'existence. Son visage est à moins d'un centimètre du mien. Son regard est comme fou. Il me susurre :

« Ne redis jamais ça Molly. »

Il entoure ses mains autour de mes poignets, m'immobilisant.

« Sache que malgré le fait que je ne sois pas quelqu'un de _sociable_ , il m'arrive de ressentir de l'affection. »

Son souffle se rapproche de ma gorge.

« Et sache également que tu fais partie des personnes que _j'affectionne_ … »

Sa bouche frôle mon oreille.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses Molly, tu _comptes_ pour moi »

Sur ses mots, il se replace en face de moi, et attrape mon visage à deux mains. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, tout en me caressant doucement la joue, et nous nous fixons pendant quelques instants. Il a un léger sourire. Il recule légèrement sa tête puis la ré-avance pour déposer un chaste baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Il me lâche, puis continu sa marche comme si de rien n'était.


End file.
